


Contrastes

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que le gusta de Rukia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrastes

Levanta los brazos y deja que le quite la camiseta. Los labios le duelen por la ausencia durante el tiempo que están separados de los de Ichigo. Parece que a él también le pasa lo mismo a juzgar por la ansiedad con la que bebe de su boca en el momento en el que se vuelven a juntar. Se separa de nuevo, juguetea, recorre el contorno de sus labios aprovechando para sentir su cálida respiración en los propios. Ichigo le mordisquea a su vez, mientras las manos recorren su espalda y la aprietan contra él, levántandola ( _tan pequeña, tan ligera_ ) y haciendo que no se sepa dónde empieza el cuerpo de él y donde termina el de Rukia. Vuelve a introducir la lengua, incapaz de seguir el juego del tanteo, y él le responde con la misma actitud, arqueándose contra él y sujetándose de sus hombros con una fuerza que nadie imaginaría. Es lo que más le gusta de Rukia.

La lleva hasta la cama, incapaz de aguantarse sobre sus propias piernas. Está hambriento de ella, y no va a parar hasta acabar saciado.


End file.
